I'm Forget it :: Nu'est JRen
by Phunny08
Summary: JR, leader dari boyband Nu'est bersikap dingin seharian penuh pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya, Ren. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? BL, YAOI/JRen Couple/nc/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm Forget It

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : M

Cast :

Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren

Kim Jong Hyun a.k.a JR

Member of NU'EST

Summary :

JR, leader dari boyband Nu'est bersikap dingin seharian penuh pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya, Ren. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Disclamer : FF ini milik author, member Nu'est punya yang di atas, keluarga dan Pledis Ent. Tapi Jren punya author *plak

YAOI, NC 17, typo(s) bertebaran..

.

.

.

Don't like.. Don't read

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah di dorm Nu'est. Salah satu boyband baru asuhan Pledis Ent. Terdiri dari JR, Aron, Baekho, Minhyun, dan Ren.

Pagi itu terlihat keributan yang berasal dari dorm yang biasanya tenang itu.

"Ya! Hyungie, cepat bangun, kita harus cepat hari ini" teriak sang maknae, Ren.

"Eungh.. sebentar lagi" balas seenggok(?) makhluk yang masih meringkuh di balik selimutnya. JR makhluk itu.

Ren pun keluar dari kamar leadernya itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama Baekho di belakangnya.

"Hyung, cepat lakukan" perintah Ren pada hyungnya itu. Baekho mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati JR yang masih tertidur seperti orang yang tak bernyawa.

" . bangunlah.." bisik Baekho tepat di samping telinga JR. Tidak, mungkin lebih mirip sebuah desahan(?)

"Hyaa.." JR yang terkejut langsung melompat begitu saja dari atas tempat tidurnya, dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kepala dulu baru kaki. "Kalian gila!" serunya ketika menyadari dirinya sedang dikerjai.

"Dasar pervert. Kau harus berhati-hati jika bersamanya, Ren" kata Baekho sebelum meninggalkan sepasang leader dan maknae tersebut.

"Apa maksud perkataan Baekho hyung tadi, hyungie?" tanya Ren dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jangan didengarkan. Dia gila" balas JR pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Chagi, kau-"

"Ah ya hyung, cepatlah mandi sebentar lagi kita ada acara" sela Ren yang kemudian menghilang(?) dari tempat itu.

Selesai mandi, JR segera pergi menuju dapur untuk sarapan dengan member lainnya. Sesampainya di meja makan ternyata semua member sudah siap untuk melahap semua makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Mungkin jika author tidak bilang makanan pasti meja pun mereka lahap *duakk.. author ditendang readers*

JR pun duduk di samping Ren. Dia menatap Ren dan membuka mulut, "Chagi, kau belum mem-"

"Saatnya makan!" lagi lagi ucapan JR disela oleh Ren yang sudah benar-benar kelaparan mungkin. Poor JR -_-

Selesai makan semua member kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Di dalam kamar JR selalu memandangi Ren. Ketika JR akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Ren kembali menyelanya.

"Ah, kau di sana hyung, cepatlah bersiap. 30 menit lagi kita ada acara di Music Bank" ujar Ren kemudian meninggalkan JR yang sudah mulai berasap.

Terlihat Ren tengah berbicara dengan Minhyun.

"Ren, kenapa JR hyung wajahnya seperti itu?" tanya Minhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Memang bagaimana? Dari dulu wajahnya sudah seperti itu" jawab Ren.

Minhyun memandang JR sekali lagi. "Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah. Kau tidak tahu?"

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan bertanya padanya nanti" kata Ren sambil tersenyum.

"hyungie, tunggu!" seru Ren pada JR yang akan masuk ke dalam van, untuk melanjutkan jadwal yang masih ada.

JR berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ren "Hn."

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kata Minhyun hyung ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini"

"Tidak" jawab JR singkat padat tapi tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, hyungie?"

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya JR dingin yang kemudian masuk ke dalam van, meninggalkan Ren yang masih bingung.

Siang itu member Nu'est sedang tidak ada jadwal. Semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Dan sejak tadi Ren terus bertanya pada kekasihnya itu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hyungie, apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" tanya Ren terus menerus.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin seharian ini?"

"Tidak"

"Jika kau ada masalah katakan padaku, hyungie"

"Tidak ada"

"Apa kau marah padaku, hyungie?"

"Tidak"

"Hyungie" Ren menarik bahu JR agar dia bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "Adakah jawaban lain selain tidak?" tanya Ren lagi.

"Tidak" jawab JR yang kemudian pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu. Sementara Ren, dia sedang pundung dipojokan ckckck poor Ren.

Kali ini member Nu'est sedang menghadiri konser amal bersama artis lainnya. Ketika giliran Nu'est untuk tampil, JR selalu agak menjaga jarak dengan yang lain, terutama dari Ren. Ren yang merasa dijauhi oleh sang kekasih terkadang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi JR terus saja menjauh. Sehingga membuat Ren tidak berkonsentrasi pada penampilan mereka. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah JR.

Ketika performance mereka selesai , tidak hanya JR yang terlihat murung, tapi juga dengan Ren. Semua member bingung dengan sikap JRen couple itu. Saat ini semua member tengah berada di backstage. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang karena acara konser amal itu sudah selesai.

"Ren, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Aron pada Ren yang sedang duduk melamun.

"Anniyo hyung"

"Kau ada masalah dengan JR?"

"Bukan aku yang ada masalah, tapi dia yang ada masalah denganku"

"Memang dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dari pagi tadi dia terus mengacuhkanku"

"Cepatlah berbaikan, ne?" Aron menepuk bahu Ren

"Ne hyungie"

Kini member Nu'est tengah berbenah untuk kembali ke dorm. Mereka sibuk memasukkan dan meengecek barang bawaan mereka tadi. Ketika sudah selesai mereka berjalan menuju van yang berada di parkiran. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Dimana JR hyung?" tanya Baekho mencari-cari keberadaan leadernya tersebut. Ya, sejak tadi JR tidak terlihat diantara mereka.

"Dia tadi mengatakan akan meuju van terlebih dahulu, tapi kenapa tidak ada?" kata Minhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Aron berdering, menandakan ada satu pesan diterima. Semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Aron. Aron sendiri segera membuka ponselnya. Setelah membaca isi pesan itu, Aron menutup kembali ponselnya, kemudian menatap member lain satu persatu.

"JR bilang dia pergi sebentar, kita tidak usah menunggunya" kata Aron.

"Memang dia pergi kemana?" tanya Baekho.

Aron menggeleng, bertanda jika dia tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita pulang dulu" ucap Ren yang sejak tadi diam. Semua member pun masuk ke dalam van dan segera kembali menuju dorm mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ren terus memikirkan kemana perginya kekasihnya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahnya. Tapi kenapa JR menghindarinya.

Sesampainya di dorm semua member yang ada segera masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Sementara Ren memilih menunggu JR di ruang tengah.

Kini sudah masuk waktu makan malam, tapi JR belum juga kembali. Ren masih saja terus menunggu. Di meja makan dia juga hanya memandangi makanannya. Member lain yang melihatnya merasa iba. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Malam semakin larut, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi JR belum juga kembali ke dorm. Ren masih saja terus menunggu di ruang tengah. Member lain sebenarnya sudah membujuknya untuk tidur. Tapi Ren masih saja bersikeras untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu. Mungkin karena kelelahan akhirnya Ren tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Di lain tempat, terlihat JR tengah berada di sebuah kedai makanan. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri, setelah tadi dari padang rumput. Sebenarnya masalah yang dialaminya tidak masuk akal. Mau tahu? Kepo *author dibantai readers._. ketika jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, JR pun berniat pulang.

Sesampainya di dorm, JR tidak mendapati satu memberpun yang masih terjaga karena di sana sangat menduga jika semuanya sudah tidur. Ketika menyalakan lampu, dia terkejut mendapati Ren yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tampak pada wajahnya jika dia sangat kelelahan. JR merasa bersalah. Dibelainya wajah sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang. Merasa mendapat sentuhan, Ren perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terkejut juga senang mendapati sang kekasih berada di hadapannya.

"Mian, membuatmu terbangun, baby" ucap JR.

"Anni, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuat hyungie marah."

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah hyung sendiri" balas JR. Dia kemudian berdiri dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas susu hangat untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Ini minumlah" JR memberikan segelas susu pada Ren, kemudian dia duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Ren menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Continued...

segitu dulu yah,, buat nc scane nya author masih mupeng ini -_-

ditunggu chap depan yah..

review please ('/\')

gumawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm Forget It

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : M

Cast :

Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren

Kim Jong Hyun a.k.a JR

Member of NU'EST

Summary :

JR, leader dari boyband Nu'est bersikap dingin seharian penuh pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya, Ren. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Disclamer : FF ini milik author, member Nu'est punya yang di atas, keluarga dan Pledis Ent. Tapi Jren punya author *plak

YAOI, NC 17, typo(s) bertebaran..

.

.

Don't like.. Don't read

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

**Preview**

"Mian, membuatmu terbangun, baby" ucap JR.

"Anni, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuat hyungie marah."

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah hyung sendiri" balas JR. Dia kemudian berdiri dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas susu hangat untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Ini minumlah" JR memberikan segelas susu pada Ren, kemudian dia duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Ren menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia meminumnya dengan perlahan.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak terlihat akan ada yang membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. Sampai hawa di sekitar merka menjadi panas. Ren mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi panas yang dirasakannya.

"Eungh. Hyungie kenapa udaranya berubah menjadi panas seperti ini?" tanya Ren yang sudah tidak tahan dengan udara di sekitarnya.

"ssh.. hyung juga tidak tahu" balas JR. Dia menatap kekasihnya dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Baby, malam ini kau terlihat sangat sexy" ucap JR.

Ren menatap JR dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi, hy-" belum selesai Ren berbicara JR langsung melumat bibir Ren. Ren yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu terkejut. Dia tidak membalas ciuman itu tapi dia juga tidak menolak. Tubuhnya seperti menginginkannya, bahkan lebih.

JR terus mencumbu bibir kekasihnya itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Ren pelan, dengan otomatis Ren membuka mulutnya memberi akses masuk.

JR memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Ren itu, mengabsen gigi kekasihnya dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung, saling mendarong satu sama lain.

Tangan JR pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang dipakai Ren, mengelus punggung namja cantik itu. Menghasilkan lenguhan dari sang namja cantik.

Merasa pasokan udara mulai menipis, Ren mendorong pelan dada JR sehingga terlepaslah ciuman panas itu. Tidak samai di situ saja. JR mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang sang kekasih.

"eunghh.. hyung.." desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ren. Sementara JR yang mendengarnya makin semangat menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tidak hanya menciumi leher Ren, JR juga menggigit leher Ren sehingga meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

Kembali JR mencumbu bibir chery milik kekasihnya. Sementara itu tangannya sibuk membuka kancing baju yang dipakai Ren. Setelah baju yang dipakai terlepas, JR mendorong tubuh Ren agar berbaring di sofa. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan JR memainkan nipple Ren yang sudah mengeras itu.

"ssh.. hy..ung..nghh.." desahan terus keluar dari mulut Ren.

"mendesahlah terus, baby" ucap JR di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Puas dengan bibir Ren, bibir JR berpindah ke nipple kanan kekasihnya, sementara tangannya masih sibuk dengan nipple Ren sebelah kiri. JR menjilat dan menyesap nipple Ren. Ditelusurinya setiap lekuk tubuh sang kekasih.

JR menghentikan aktuvitasnya sejenak, dipandanginya tubuh sang kekasih yang setengah naked itu. JR tersenyum(re:menyeringai) dan dalam satu tarikan, JR berhasil melepas celana kekasihnya itu beserta underware nya juga.

JR terus memandangi tubuh Ren, sedangkan yang menjadi objek pemandangan(?) hanya bisa ber blushing ria.

"Hyungie, jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap Ren yang benar-benar merasa malu, karena dipandangi seperti itu.

JR mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ren, mengecup bibir sang kekasih singkat kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ren. "kau terlihat sexy jika tidak memakai baju, baby" goda JR.

"Hyungie, jangan menggodaku" balas Ren dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menggodamu, baby?" Ren mengangguk kecil. Tangan JR mulai bergerak mengocok junior Ren. Memainkannya. Sementara Ren hanya bisa terus mendesah. Dikulumnya junior Ren dan menghisapnya pelan.

"nghh.. more hy...ung..hh.."

[iyah baiklah kita tinggalkan dua orang yang akan melakukan 'itu'. CCTV yg author pasang di kamar Jren lagi error, jadi gambarnya ilang. *digebukin readers -_,-

. . . . .

"hey, siapa yang menghabiskan isi botol ini?" tanya Baekho pada entah siapa. "Hyung, kau tau siapa yang mengahbiskan ini?" tanya Baekho lagi pada JR yang baru saja melintas.

JR menatap botol yang dipegang Baekho 'bukankah itu botol yang semalam?' batinnya. "Memang itu apa isinya?"

" ? eumm.. ini obat perangsang yang ingin kugunakan pada Minhyunie," jelas Baekho.

JR terbelalak, 'obat perangsang? Pantas saja semalam udaranya langsung berubah panas. Aku kira itu gula cair'. "eumm.. karena kukira itu air lama, jadi kubuang saja," jawab JR mencari alasan.

"Ohh.. arra.. hyung, apa semalam kau mendengar suara desahan dari ruang tengah?"

"NE? Desahan? A-ahh.. tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya." JR merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa semalam dia langsung menyerag Ren di ruang tengah dan tidak membawanya masuk ke kamar terlebuh dahulu, tapi untung saja setelah melakukannya mereka segera pergi ke kamar.

"heumm.. kau terlihat aneh hyung. Ah ya, dimana Ren? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Dia masih tertidur di kamar."

"jinjja? Tidak biasanya dia bangun terlambat."

"Pagi hyung.." sapa seorang namja cantik yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"astaga Ren, kau kenapa? Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?"

"a-ahh.. ini.. aku tadi terjatuh dari tempat tidur, hyung" jawab Ren kikuk.

"lalu, kenapa lehermu merah-merah seperti itu?"

Ren memberi deathglare gratis pada JR yang hanya senyam senyum tidak jelas. "i-ini.. digigit nyamuk, hyung.."

Baekho mengangguk kecil. "heumm.. pasti nyamuknya sangat lapar ne?"

JR meneguk ludahnya ketika Baekho menatapnya sambil memberitkan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

. . . . .

Pagi itu keadaan dorm Nu'est sangatlah damai. Para member menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Tapi di antara mereka tidak terlihat sang maknae. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi entah kemana.

BRAKKK~

Dan suasana yang damai itu harus berubah menjadi gaduh ketika pintu dorm dibuka dengan tak berperikepintuan(?)

"HYUNG~" teriak seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah sang maknae yang sekaligus menjadi pelaku peganiayaan(?) sang pintu.

Ren berlari dengan tergesa menuju ruang makan dimana semua member tengah menyantap makan pagi mereka.

"Mana JR hyung?" tanya Ren pada Aron, Minhyun dan Baekho, karena tidak mendapati sang kekasih di sana.

"Ada apa, Ren?" Ren mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Aron saat melihat JR keluar dari dapur.

Ren berjalan mendekati leader nu'est itu. "Hyungie.."

"waeyo heumm?" JR merangkul pundak Ren.

Ren menatap JR dengan malu-malu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya. "ehmm.. itu.."

"Apa, sayang?"

"an..nou itu"

"Itu apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, baby.."

Tangan kanan Ren masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya, dia mengambil sebuah amplop putih. Ren menjulurkan tangannya kepada JR. "i-ini.."

JR menerimanya, dia mengernyit heran. "surat dari rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit, baby?"

"baca saja"

JR membuka surat itu perlahan, dibacanya dengan teliti, matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati isi surat tersebut.

**Tuan Choi Minki dinyatakan 'POSITIF HAMIL'**

JR menatap kekasihnya yang menundukkan kepala. "ja-jadi, kau hamil anakku?"

BRUSSSHH~

"MWOOO? HAMILL?"

GUBRAKK~

"HYUNGIEEE~"

**TBC or END?**

Huaa~ maafkan diriku.. author nya ga bisa bikin nc scane nya, belum cuku umur.. *jedotin kepala ke tembok* -_,-

Uaaa~ chap ini enaknya dibikin ending atau ga? Rada bingung soalnya.

Thanks buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Yang udah baca review lagi yah..

Gumawo *bow*

Ini review kemarin yang belum kebales..

** : **

**hu'uh.. emang ada apa"nya.. XD**

**ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ya? ^^**

**Zhieunyu :**

**Tuh.. udah dilanjut... **

**Kapan" ajari aku buat begituan yah? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I'm Forget It

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Cast :

Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren

Kim Jong Hyun a.k.a JR

Member of NU'EST

Summary :

JR, leader dari boyband Nu'est bersikap dingin seharian penuh pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya, Ren. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Disclamer : FF ini milik author, member Nu'est punya yang di atas, keluarga dan Pledis Ent. Tapi Jren punya author *plak

YAOI, M-PREG, typo(s) bertebaran..

.

.

Don't like.. Don't read

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

**Preview**

JR membuka surat itu perlahan, dibacanya dengan teliti, matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati isi surat tersebut.

**Tuan Choi Minki dinyatakan 'POSITIF HAMIL'**

JR menatap kekasihnya yang menundukkan kepala. "ja-jadi, kau hamil anakku?"

BRUSSSHH~

"MWOOO? HAMILL?"

GUBRAKK~

"HYUNGIEEE~"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Semua member Nu'est berkumpul di kamar Jren. Aron, Minhyun dan Baekho memandang Ren memnta penjelasan. Ren sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah semua member.

"Jadi Tuan Choi Minki, tolong jelaskan pada kami." Ujar Aron.

Ren semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia meremas ujung bajunya. "I-itu.. terjadi tanpa sengaja.."

"Apa maksudmu tanpa sengaja?" tanya Minhyun menyelidiki.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin JR hyung yang tau."

"eungh.." semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah JR yang mulai sadar. "Kenapa semua ada di sini?" tanya JR yang baru saja bangun.

"Tuan Kim, tolong jelaskan pada kami kenapa maknae kita bisa hamil seperti ini?" tanya Aron diikuti anggukan dari BaekMin.

JR menatap Ren yang masih menunduk *ini bocah ga capek apa nunduk mulu? -_- *author ditendang readers.

"Ini terjadi tanpa sengaja."

"Jelaskan dengan detail," tuntut Baekho.

Minhyun memandang Baekho dengan tatapan -_-

Dan satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Baekho. "Kau juga ingin JR hyung menjelaskan adegan ranjang mereka eoh?"

Baekho meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Jika JR hyung mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Sau jitakan yang lebih keras kembali mendarat di kepala malang Baekho. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda."

JR menghela napas sejenak. "Itu karena aku salah memasukkan gula, waktu itu yang kumasukkan obat perangsang milik Baekho," jelas JR.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan obat perangsang itu," ucap Baekho.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Baekho, membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan. "Ya! Untuk kau apakan obat perangsang itu eoh?" tanya Aron sambil berkacak pinggang.

"I-itu.. itu.."

"Itu sebenarnya untuk Minhyun," jawab JR memotong kalimat Baekho yang tidak segera keluar dari mulutnya. Baekho pun menghadiahi JR dengan deathglare gratis.

"Mwo? Untukku?" tanya Minhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Baekho bilang seperti itu."

"Kubunuh kau, hyung." Baekho dengan tak berperikemanusiannya mencekik leher JR.

" .. le..pash"

"Ya! Baekho hyung lepaskan JR hyung," teriak Ren yang tak tega melihat penganiayaan terhadap appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Baekho pun melepaskan cekikkannya. Dia masih menatap leader Nu'est itu dengan tatapan membunuh, seolah mengatakan akan-kubunuh-kau-karena-membocorkan-rahasiaku.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Aron.

"Mungkin kita harus menyembunyikan ini dari publik," jawab Minhyun.

"hiks. hiks.. mianhae,, gara-gara Ren semuanya harus pusing seperti ini." JR langsung memeluk tubuh Ren yang bergetar. Dibelainya rambut namja cantik itu.

"anni,, ini salah hyung. hyung yang telah mebuatmu hamil, Ren," ucap JR mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita beritau manager hyung. Mungkin dia tau solusinya," ujar Aron menengahi. Dia mengelus pelan punggung Ren, tapi langsung ditepis oleh JR yang memberinya tatapan jangan-sentuh-propertiku.

. . . . .

Manager itu menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita harus bisa menyembunyikan ini dari publik. JR dan Ren, kalian segera hubungi orang tua kalian untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian sebelum perut Ren semakin membesar."

Semuanya mengangguk patuh. "Ren, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah," ujar sang manager lagi. Ren hanya mengangguk. Dia merasa bersalah pada semua orang.

Manager menepuk pelan bahu Ren. "jaga baik-baik keponakan kami," ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang diikuti anggukan dari Aron, Baekho dan Minhyun. Ren tidak percaya, dia mengira semua orang merasa terbebani karena kemalinnya.

"Baik, manager hyung. Aku dan JR hyung akan menjaganya," balas Ren dengan wajah yang berbinar.

. . . . .

Ting Tong~

Terdengar suara bel dorm Nu'est dibunyikan. Aron segera berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, di sana berdiri dua pasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah orang tua JR dan Ren.

"ahh annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma. Silahkan masuk," ucap Aron agak takut-takut karena melihat ekspresi empat orang paruh baya itu yang sulit diartikan.

Kelima orang itu masuk ke dalam dorm Nu'est. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana member Nu'est yang lain tengah bersantai.

"ehemm.. teman-teman" semua member langsung menoleh ke arah Aron.

"umma, appa.." Ren langsung mengubah posisinya yang sebelumnya tiduran di karpet dengan menjadikan paha JR sebagai bantal.

Aron mengisyaratkan pada BaekMin untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mereka bertiga pun pindah ke kamar BaekMin.

JR dan Ren berdiri, mempersilahkan keempat orang paruh baya itu untuk duduk. "umma, appa, ahjussi, ahjumma, silahkan duduk dulu. Ren akan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman," ujar Ren. Mr. Kim dan Mr. Choi pun duduk bersama JR, sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Choi mengikuti Ren ke dapur.

"Jadi kau yang menghamili putraku?" tanya Mr. Choi membuka suara.

JR menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap dua orang di hadapannya. "N-ne ahjussi. T-tapi itu karena kami di bawah pengaruh obat," jawab JR takut-takut.

"Ck. Apa kau ini benar-benar namja eoh?"

JR semakin menundukkan kepalanya. " M-mianhae ahjussi. Tapi saya akan bertanggung jawab."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya di bawah pengaruh obat eoh? Seharusnya jika kau benar-benar namja, lakukan dengan sadar. Itu akan terasa lebih nikmat," ujar Mr. Choi dan diikuti anggukan dari Mr. Kim.

Doengg~ bagai tertimpa batu berukuran semut -_-

JR mengira dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh appa Ren, tapi ternyata dia malah memintanya berbuat lebih -_-

"Hajar saja putraku itu. Aku yakin dia akan bisa memuaskanmu," ucap Mr. Choi lagi.

JR tersenyum senang. "kkk~ baik ahjussi, aku mengerti." Mendapat izin untuk menyerang calon istrimu eoh?

Mr. Kim menepuk bahu anaknya. "Tapi jika kau melakukan 'itu' jangan terlalu kasar. Ingat, Ren sedang hamil." JR kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tampaknya dia benar-benar mendapat izin untuk melakukan this and that dengan Ren nya.

"Apa yang appa bicarakan? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Ren yang baru saja muncul dari dapur bersama Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Kim. Yah. Ketika di dapur tadi mereka bertiga sudah berbicara baik-baik. Kedua orang tua JR dan Ren tidak marah, hanya saja merasa agak kecewa pada anak-anaknya.

"kkk~ rahasia, ini masalah namja," jawab Mr. Choi.

Ren duduk di sebelah JR sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Ren itu juga namja," protesnya tidak terima.

"ya, namja yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang yeoja," goda JR.

"Ish~ Ren itu tampan, hyungiee.." balas Ren yang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. *tampan darimananya coba -_-

"Kyaa~ cantikanya calon menantuku ini," teriak Mrs. Kim histeris ketika melihat ekspresi Ren.

"Lihatlah, umma juga bilang kau cantik"

"Ish~ terserah. Bukankah kita berkumpul di sini untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan eoh?" tanya Ren mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah. Aku sampai lupa. Ternyata uri Ren sudah tidak sabar menjadi istri Jonghyun," goda Mrs. Kim.

"Ya! Ahjumma, jangan menggodaku," protes Rn yang berblushing ria.

JR memeluk pinggang Ren dengan satu tangannya. "Aku suka wajah merahmu, baby," bisiknya yang kemudian mengecup pipi Ren singkat.

Blush~

Rona merah pun semakin menjalar di pipi putih Ren, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. "y..ya! hyungieee.."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?" tanya Mr. Choi meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik" –Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, sebelum perut putraku semakin membesar" balas Mrs. Choi.

"Bagaimana jika dua minggu lagi?" tanya Mr. Kim memeri usul.

"Baiklah, dua minggu lagi."

"Tapi bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya Ren.

Mrs. Kim membelai pelan rambut Ren. "seperti yang tadi katakan, chagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tenang saja, masalah pernikahan kami yang atur. Kalian berdua siapkan saja diri kalian. Arra?" JR dan Ren mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim.

To be continued...

Makasih yang udah review chap kemarin. Mian ga bisa bales.

oh ya, kemarin ada yang nanya umur author berapa.. author umurnya baru 14 tahun.. terus klo yg JRen ngelakuin 'itu'nya baru sekali tapi itu ceritanya udah dua minggu yg lalu.. balasan review buat **miss' chuu **

berhubung minggu depan author udah UN, jadi mungkin chap 4 nya di publish abis author selesai UN.

Thanks for read.. reviewnya jangan lupa ne?

Gumawo *bow


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I'm Forget It

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Cast :

Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren

Kim Jong Hyun a.k.a JR

Member of NU'EST

Summary :

JR, leader dari boyband Nu'est bersikap dingin seharian penuh pada semua orang termasuk kekasihnya, Ren. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Disclamer : FF ini milik author, member Nu'est punya yang di atas, keluarga dan Pledis Ent. Tapi Jren punya author *plak

YAOI, NC 17, typo(s) bertebaran..

.

.

Don't like.. Don't read

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

* * *

**Preview**

Mrs. Kim membelai pelan rambut Ren. "seperti yang tadi katakan, chagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tenang saja, masalah pernikahan kami yang atur. Kalian berdua siapkan saja diri kalian. Arra?" JR dan Ren mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim.

**Chapter 4**

JR tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menghela napas pelan. "sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga," gumamnya.

Kriet~

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, masuklah Ren yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih agak basah.

"hyungie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ren yang kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"tidak ada." JR lantas menatap Ren yang masih memperhatikannya. "waeyo?"

Ren menggeleng lalu berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu. "ngg. Hyungie, kenapa waktu itu hyungie marah pada Ren?" tanya Ren sambil mengingat-ingat ketika JR bersika dingin padanya.

JR yang teringat hal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Kau lupa eoh?"

"memang apa?"

"Ish~ Ren tidak memberi hyung morning kiss," jawab JR kesal.

Ren terkekeh pelan lalu dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih. "sebagai gantinya."

JR tersenyum. "lagi."

"shireo.. ah ya, apa yang hyungie bicarakan dengan appa saat Ren di dapur tadi?" tanya Ren yang masih penasaran, dikarenakan jawaban appanya tadi tidak memuaskan(?)

JR berpikir sejenak. "apa Ren ingin tau?"

Ren mengangguk semangat.

"Benar?"

"ne hyungie, cepat katakan.."

JR mendekatkan dirinya pada Ren dan berbisik, "Appa Choi mengizinkan hyung untuk 'memakan' Ren."

Mata Ren melotot ketika mendengar kata 'memakan'. Tapi arti kata memakan yang dipikirkan anak kecil ini berbeda dengan memakan yang dipikirkan dino lapar di sampingnya (?)

"Mwo? Tapi Ren bukan makanan, Ren juga tidak enak."

Seringaian muncul di bibir JR mendengar penuturan polos dari kekasihnya. "kau itu sangat manis, baby."

"mwo? Memang hyungie pernah memakan Ren? Bagaimana caranya? Lalu kalau sudah kenapa Ren masih hidup?"

JR mencoba menenangkan dirinya menghadapi sikap polos kekasihnya yang masih anak kecil itu *jier ahjussi pedofil #ditendang JR -_-

"ne, hyung pernah memakanmu, dan hyung ingin memakanmu lagi, baby"

"jinjja?"

Seringaian di bibir JR semakin tercetak jelas. "Ren ingin mencobanya heum?"

"memang caranya bagaimana?"

"caranya seperti ketika kita membuat Kim junior," jawab JR sambil mengelus pelan perut rata Ren.

Menyadari adanya sinyal berbahaya dari sang kekasih, Ren segera bangun dan berteriak, "Minhyun hyung, Ren pinjam kekasihmu. Baekho hyung Ren tidur denganmu malam ini!"

JR terbelalak. Yang dia tau, dulu sebelum Baekho menjadi kekasih Minhyun, dia sempat menyukai Ren. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan sampai sekarang jika Baekho masih memiliki perasaan suka itu.

"ya! Ren, jangan!" teriak JR.

Ren membuka pintu kamar, lalu melirik JR dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya itu, sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu kamar tak berdosa itu, meninggalkan JR yang tampak frustasi.

. . . . .

Suasana ruang makan di dorm Nu'est pagi ini terasa mencekam karena adanya aura-aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh sang leader. Aron, Baekho dan Minhyun tampak tidak tenang dengan suasana sperti ini, tidak seperti Ren yang masih dengan santainya menyantap sarapan paginya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ren menghentikan acara makannya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ren membekap mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sebagian member yang masih bingung dengan suasana di ruangan itu.

Aron berdiri dari duduknya dan menyusul Ren ke kamar mandi, menyadari jika JR juga tidak akan menyusul calon istrinya itu jika mengingat masalah kecil yang terjadi semalam.

"Ren, gwenchanayo?" tanya Aron yang berdiri di belakan namja cantik itu.

Ren menggeleng kecil. "tidak terlalu baik, hyung. Perut Ren rasanya sangat mual."

Aron tersenyum kecil. "gwenchana, morning sick memang sudah biasa bagi ibu hamil"

"tapi Ren itu namja, hyung" ujar Ren sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Member tertua di Nu'est itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat perilaku sang maknae. "kalau boleh tau, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan JR?"

"ehmm.. itu..?" Ren tampak gelagapan, dia mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aron. "hyung ingin Ren menjawab lengkap atau tidak?"

Aron mengernyitkan dahinya. "kalau tidak?"

"Ren dan JR hyung bertengkar karena Ren semalam tidur dengan Baekho hyung."

"kalau lengkap?"

"kalau lengkap, Ren semalam tidak mau tidur sama JR hyung, gara-gara dia mau 'makan' Ren, jadinya Ren tidur sama Baekho hyung."

"ehmm.. begitu? Kalau itu masalah kalian hyung tidak bisa membantu" ujar Aron dengan agak salah tingkah karena ucapan maknaenya yang terlalu polos yang mengatakan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. *ini bahasanya belibet banget yah.. -.-

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang leader dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. JR menatap Aron sejenak kemudian beralih pada kekasihnya. Dia menarik tangan Ren keluar dari kamar mandi yang menimbulkan rontaan dari pemilik tangan.

"hyungie, lepas"

JR berhenti kemudian menatap Ren yang berada di belakangnya. "tidak usah protes, ikut saja"

Ren langsung bungkam mendengar kalimat JR tadi. Baginya jika sudah seperti itu, berarti perintah sang leader itu mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat (?)

. . . . .

Dan di sini lah sepasang kekasih tadi. Di sebuah butik yang cukup besar. JR mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat itu, mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya ke sana. Matanya berhenti ketika mendapati sosok dua wanita paruh baya. Dia kembali menarik kekasihnya yang masih setia mengikutinya walaupun dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

"JR, Ren kemarilah"

JR dan Ren berhenti di depan kedua wanita paruh baya tadi. "untuk apa umma menyuruh kami kemari?" tanya JR pada umma nya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum. "kami ingin kalian mencoba baju pengantinnya dan juga foto pre wedding" ujar Mrs. Kim. "Ren chagi ayo, kami sudah memilih baju yang cocok untukmu"

Ren mengangguk patuh. Setelah tadi menjadi korban penyeretan oleh calon suaminya, kini dia menjadi korban penyeretan oleh calon mertuanya -_-

JR dan Mrs. Choi mengikuti dua orang di hadapannya. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan konyol yang kadang diperbuat sepasang mertua dan menantu tersebut.

"ya! Ahjumma ini kan gaun. Ren itu namja" terdengar protes tidak terima dari Ren ketika calon mertuanya itu menyuruhnya memakai gaun yang jelas-jelas untuk yeoja.

"ayolah, Ren. Kau pasti akan cocok memakai gaun ini. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu." Ren memandang Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan tidak enak hati. Dia merasa tidak ingin menyakiti wanita paruh baya yang akan menjadi ibu mertuanya itu, tapi dia itu namja, tidak mungkin juga untuk memakai gaun.

"huft.. baiklah, Ren akan mencobanya," ucap Ren pada akhirnya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban dari Ren. "kajja, cobalah. Ahjumma ingin melihatnya."

Ren mengangguk. Dia memasuki ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun pernikahan yang diberikan Mrs. Kim.

Di luar ruangan, JR, Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Choi menunggu Ren. Mereka ingin segera melihat betapa cantiknya maknae Nu'est tersebut. XD

"Chagi, cepatlah. Ahjumma ingin segera melihatmu," ujar Mrs. Kim yang sudah tidak sabar.

"ahjumma, Ren malu." Terdengar suara Ren yang masih di dalam ruang ganti.

"gwenchana. Keluarlah."

Tirai ruang ganti itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok Ren yang menundukkan kepalanya malu. Mrs. Kim tersenyum cerah. "kau sangat pantas memakainya, chagi. Lihatlah, bahkan Jonghyun tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun melihat penampilanmu."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi putih Ren mendengar penuturan sang calon mertua. "ahjumma."

JR langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membawanya tersadar dari keterkagumannya tadi. "ehmm.. kau sangat cantik, baby."

"jinjja? Bukannya tadi kita marahan eoh?"

"marah? Kalian bertengkar? Apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun padamu chagi? Apa dia menyakitimu? Menamparmu? Atau yang lain? Atau semalam Jonghyun terlalu keras ketika 'bermain' denganmu?"

"ya! Umma! Pertanyaan apa itu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Ren, semalam hanya terjadi masalah kecil sudah."

Pletakk~

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala JR. "kau itu calon suami macam apa eoh? Calon istrimu itu sedang hamil, seharusnya kau menjaganya bukan memarahinya"

"ish~ umma, appo. Ne.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"sudahlah, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kalian berdua harus berfoto sebentar setelah ini."

"ne.."

**To Be Continued..**

Uaa~ mian telat banget update nya.. mianhaeyo..

Gumawo yang udah review.. yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya..

Gumawo *bow


End file.
